Yu Nogi
Yu Nogi= |-|K= |-|Matadormon= Summary Yu is a supporting character in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Hacker's Memory. He is a young boy who serves as Keisuke's childhood best friend. He is often misinterpreted as being a girl due to his appearance and is also often bullied. He has shown to be willing to do anything to help Keisuke and is hinted at to have romantic feelings for his best friend. During the story of Hacker's Memory, it is revealed that the mysterious hacker K that has been giving you all your targets has been Yu the entire time. In this case, Yu's negative emotions and wish to be by Keisuke's side led to him being easily controlled by Matadormon in order to do his bidding. After Matadormon is destroyed, Yu goes back to normal and apologizes to his friend, eventually aiding in the mission to save EDEN from the Eaters and Eater EDEN. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 6-C | At least 3-C | At least 3-C | High 1-C Name: Yu Nogi | K | Matadormon Origin: Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Hacker's Memory Gender: Male Age: Either 15 or 16 Classification: Human, Hacker, Tamer, Student Powers and Abilities: Yu Himself=Hacking, Summoning (Can summon other Digimon to attack opponents. Known Digimon include the likes of Birdramon and Raptordramon), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. |-|All Digimon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology |-|Early-Mid Game=Illusion Creation, Invisibility, Memory Manipulation, Magic Mastery, Flight, Shapeshifting, Healing (Wizardmon) | Water Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Healing, Durability Negation, Sound Manipulation and Durability Negation via Symphony Crusher (Gekomon) | Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Can cause opponents to become confused and panic (Gazimon) Earth Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Ice Manipulation (Garurumon Black) |-|SkullSatamon=Nonexistent Physiology (Physical. SkullSatamon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), Immortality (Types 1, 5 and 7), Flight, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Nail Bone, Darkness Manipulation, Illusion Creation (Can conjure illusions that mess with all 5 senses.), Teleportation, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Control (Via Touch of Evil or by simply having he and his opponent making eye contact), Transmutation, Phasing, can absorb data, can become more powerful by absorbing data, Data Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Life Force Absorption), Resistance to Death Manipulation and Existence Erasure |-|End Game Team=All Wizardmon Abilities, Death Manipulation, Scythe Mastery, Precognition (Phantomon) | All Garurumon Abilities, Martial Arts, Explosion Manipulation, Healing (Pandamon) | All Gekomon/Whamon abilities Ice Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Can prevent himself or an ally from dying from a fatal attack, Can destroy his opponents' will to fight (MarineAngemon) |-|Matadormon=Martial Arts, Nonexistent Physiology (Physical. Matadormon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), Darkness Manipulation, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Dark Crusher and Bloodsucking (Those how have their "blood" sucked have all their information drawn out and have their vital function cease and finally they die), Resurrection via Dark Savior, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5 and 7), Regeneration (At least Low-Godly. Disassembles his own data in which means his mind, body and soul is scattered, and is able to regenerate from this), Sleep Manipulation, Can enter one's shadow, Life Force Draining, Possession, Resistance to Existence Erasure (As a Dark Area Digimon, Matadormon is nonexistent. Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil. This technique is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). Attack Potency: Human level | Island level (Notably has two Champion level Digimon and can fight other Champion Digimon) | At least Galaxy level (Far superior to Late Game Keisuke and was completely unaffected by his attacks) | At least Galaxy level (Has a team that can fight well trained Mega Digimon) | High Complex Multiverse level (Was able to contend with End game Keisuke) Speed: Normal Human with FTL reactions (Can react to his Digimon's movements) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Owns 2 well trained Champion Digimon) | Relativistic+ with FTL reactions (Comparable to Keisuke) | Relativistic+ with FTL reactions | Immeasurable (Should be slightly faster than Keisuke's Digimon) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Human Class | Island Class | At least Galactic Class | At least Galactic Class | High Complex Multiversal Durability: Human level | Island level | At least Galaxy level (Keisuke's Digimon could not even harm it) | At least Galaxy level | High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Very High Range: A few Meters | A few Kilometers, higher with Shi no Senkoku Standard Equipment: Digivice | Wand for Wizardmon | Scythe for Phantomon Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gazimon *'Electric Stun Blast:' Breathes a paralyzing poison gas at the enemy, or paralyzes them with electricity. *'Pitfall:' Uses its claws to dig a pitfall under its enemies. Wizardmon *'ThunderCloud:' Summons a thunder cloud, which unleashes an intense lightning strike. *'Magic Game:' The initial effect of this attack would seem to be that Wizarmon releases blue lightning from its staff; however, the effect of this attack seems to vary. Wizardmon can also turn himself invisible. *'Terror Illusion:' Exploits the enemy's fears. *'Blink Breeze:' Creates a blast of wind from its staff. Gekomon *'Symphony Crusher:' Destroys the enemy from the inside out with super-high frequency vibrations. *'Idle Bubble:' A water shot that puts the opponent to sleep. Garurumon (Black) *'Howling Blaster:' Breathes out flames. *'Freeze Fang:' Bites an enemy with icy fangs. *'Ice Wall:' Breathes out a wall of ice to repel attacks. *Speed Charge: Boost it or an allies speed by 10%. Can stack up to 5 times. Whamon *'Tidal Wave:' Jumps into the air and flips its tail down to create a gigantic tsunami. Pandamon *'Animal Nail:' Slices the foe with claws hidden in its paws. *'Unnanshou:' Summons Chinese firecrackers to blow up the opponent. Phantomon *'Soul Chopper:' Swings at the opponent with its scythe. Those who suffer this technique have their souls completely annihilated. *'Shi no Senkoku/Father Time:' Summons a magic circle of dark power kills an opponent with a word of death. MarineAngemon *'Ocean Love:' Makes all of its opponents lose their fighting spirit. Also can be used to heal its allies along with any status effects. *'Safety Guard:' Lets one ally or itself survive one attack that would usually kill them. SkullSatamon *'Skull Hammer:' Smashes foe with his staff *'Nail Bone' Fires a blast from his staff that disrupts the data (which in Digimon terms is their very make-up) of the target, scrambling and annihilating it. * Tyrant Fist: Fire a blast of destructive energy from his fist. * Bone Club: Attacks with his club. * Strong Maul: Mauls his enemies savagely. * Demi Darts: Throws syringes filled with viruses at the enemy. This attack also drains life force to heal SkullSatamon. * Akuma no Sasayaki (Evil Whisper): Emits hypnotic waves from its eyes. * DemiDevi Claw: Attacks with the claws on both feet. * Bat Flutter: Hits the enemy with its wings, or shoots a stream of tiny bats at the enemy. * Attack Break: Lowers the opponent's Attack Potency by 10%. Can stack. * Panic Wisp: A fire magic attack that confuses the opponent. * Evil Wing: SkullSatamon can absorb the countless digital data with his wings so that he can rip up in the arena. * Hell's Contract: SkullSatamon can fire a large energy blast made out of evil energy. * Touch of Evil: He can stick his arm into the ground and have it appear from behind the opponent, grabbing them and allowing SkullSatamon to brainwash them. * Laser Wing: He can shoot laser beams out of his wings which are strong enough to destroy large buildings. * Death Claw: SkullSatamon stretches his hand to pierce through his enemy's heart. * Devil Laser: SkullSatamon fires laser blasts from his devil sign on his chest. * Destruction Cannon: Blasts the foe with Dark Energy. * Hell Crusher: A wide range AOE attack of Dark Energy. * Physical Drain: Drains the foes life force to restore stamina. Matadormon *'Chouzetsu Rappashū:' Attacks with a mighty kick from the sky. This attack heals Matadormon by 10% of the damage dealt. *'Bulldog:' A unique martial art in the form of a dance. *'Thousand Arrow:' Fires the countless rapiers hidden in its sleeves. *'Sticker Blade:' Hurls thousands of tiny blades. Matadormon gets healed by 10% of the damage dealt. *'Black Mind:' Disassembles his own data to melt into his opponent's shadow. *'Physical Drain:' Drains his opponent's life force to restore his stamina. *'Vampire:' A passive ability that enhances the amount of life force stolen by opponent from attacks that target it. *'Undead Fang:' Bites the foe with its fangs. *'Eye of Nightmare:' Hypnotizes the foe. *'Dark Crusher:' Launches an arrow of darkness at the opponent that destroys any data it hits. *'Dark Savior:' Uses the power of darkness to resurrect an ally. Keys: Yu Himself | Late Early-Mid Game | As K with SkullSatamon | End Game Team | Matadormon Known Digimon Fantomon.png|Phantomon|link=https://wikimon.net/Fantomon Marinangemon.jpg|MarineAngemon|link=https://wikimon.net/Marin_Angemon Pandamon2.jpg|Pandamon|link=https://wikimon.net/Pandamon Wizarmon.png|Wizardmon|link=https://wikimon.net/Wizarmon 320px-Garurumon_black.jpg|Garurumon|link=https://wikimon.net/Garurumon_(Black) Gazimon.jpg|Gazimon|link=https://wikimon.net/Gazimon Whamon.jpg|Whamon|link=https://wikimon.net/Whamon_Perfect Gekomon.jpg|Gekomon|link=https://wikimon.net/Gekomon Skullsatamon.png|SkullSatamon|link=https://wikimon.net/Skull_Satamon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Soul Users Category:Death Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Healers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusionists Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Memory Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Hackers Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Mind Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Earth Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Vampires Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Sea Monsters Category:Demons Category:Undead Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Dark Area Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Regeneration Users Category:Life Users Category:Skeletons Category:Claw Users Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Shadow Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1